


the everlasting obsticals

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-03
Updated: 2010-07-28
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8709886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: when jared met jensen it was love at first sight......but in order to date him he has to defeat his 7 evil ex-boyfriends





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** lol i had a whicked dream about this after i watched the trailer for scott pilgrim XDDDDD

  
Author's notes: i do not own scott pilgrim or the guys XDDDDD  


* * *

jared walked into jason's house with a sigh he really wasn't in the mood for partying but unfortunatly he promised his friend he would go and jared really hated how he never breaks certain promises he grabbed a plastic cup that was full of orange soda and scanned the area for his friends.

 

His eye's stopped on a figure who was leaning aganist the wall jared continued to stare at the green-eyed stranger and once his brain stopped turning into mush he tried to think of what to say but in the end he just walked over to him and leaned against the wall he smiled and said " hey ", the green-eyed man looked toward his direction and gave him a what-the-heck-do-you-want? look jared wasn't really expection that.

 

"uh..." he stuttered trying to figure out what to say " go away " the man said in annoyence jared nodded before leaving while sighing, " jared! " a voice said gaining his attention jared looked to his right to jason with sophia " hey jason " he said " by the way do you know that guy? " jared asked while pointing at the green-eyed man, jason scanned him before nodding " yeah that's jensen " he said " he just moved here he's working as a delievery boy for the music shop down-town you know music-mania? ".

 

Jared absorbed this all the while thinking of what to order from the website.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: once again i do not own scott pilgrim or j2 XD and yes this does suck lol  


* * *

When jared awoke the next morning he realized 1) he the most painful hangover that anyone could ever experince and 2)he still needed to order something from the music mania website and hope that jensen delievers it so after suffering through infinate pain he got up out of the bed and walked toward his laptop.

 

He quickly logged on the music-mania website and began to think of what he should order but in the end he chose a few nickleback cd's after ordering the cd's and with that he took a nap hopping that his headache would be gone by the time he woke up....however what he dreamed about was alittle unexpected....he dreamed of jensen riding on rollerblades to his house with a package in hand.

 

The sound of the doorbell however woke him up from his awkward dream he sleepily walked over to the door and opened his eye's went wide when he saw that it was jensen with his package " jared padalacki? " he said jared nodded before accidently blurting out " i had a dream about you last night " jensen nodded, " i know " he said jared quirked his brow " i use subspace portals to cross long distance's one portal passes through your mind that's why you dreamt of me " jensen explained causiouly.

 

Jared eye's widened " okay " he said " here's your package " jensen said then thrusted it toward him " you know i was gonna ask you out last night but i didn't think you would want too "

" that's okay now sign for your package "

 

" so you wanna do something on friday night? "

 

" if i say yes will you sign your damn package? "

jared nodded

 

"okay then yes" then gave him the package, a pen, and the sign up sheet jared signed it and smiled at jensen " so 8:00? " he asked " sure " jensen replied before turning his back on him and rollerblading away from the house


	3. Chapter 3

After jensen left jared's phone rang curiously picked it up to see a text from jason : dude bands playing in a battle of the bands you coming? jason has a small but pretty good band that jared would sometimes play but only if one of the members we're sick or something so he'll fill in for them.

 

jared replied by saying: dude i got a date tonight and a few minutes later he got a reply saying: then bring them with ya jared sighed that's one thing about jason if he wants him to go somewhere with him he would keep on nagging him to go jared texted him saying okay before going to the bathroom to take a shower.

 

When he got back his phone rang once again so of course he let his curiousty get the best of him and saw that it was a text.....a long as hell text....and of course like anyone who would get a long as hell text message we doing the most helpful thing in the world....skim...after quick skimming the text said something about a fight and love or something but mostly it was just blah-blah-blah to him so ignoring it he got dressed and eagerly waited for 8:00.


	4. Evil ex-boyfriend #1

  
Author's notes: this is where the evil ex-boyfriend #1 shows up XDDD  


* * *

When 8:00 finally showed up jared was starting to sweat espically when the doorbell finally rang he answered it to see jen in a tight green shirt, jeans, and sneakers jared realized then that he made even the most normal of clothes to look extremely hot!!! " jared? you okay you look like your staring into space " jensen said gaining his attention " yeah sorry " he said trying to keep himself from being a complete spazz " oh uh my friends band is playing tonight so i was wondering if you might want to go see them at a battle of the bands " jared said as he closed and locked the door to his house.

 

Jensen quirked a brow " your friend has a band? " jared nodded " yeah i fill in for the gutarist sommetimes " jensen nodded he was abit impressed " so where are they playing? " he asked " the jersey club i'll drive " jared volunteered jensen smiled " no need i know a shortcut " jared quirked his brow the jersey club was 50 miles away he never knew of a short cut that could save you from 50 miles of driving " follow me " jen said eagerly.

 

Curiously jared followed him down the block but as they turned the coner...something very interesting happened...a swirling vortex appeared out of thin air jared gaped at it " what the hell is that!?! " he yelled " the short cut " jensen answered before grabbing his hand and pulling him through.

 

After what seemed like hours they we're popped right out infront of the jersey club jared was still stunned at the fact that they passed through a swirling freakin vertex!! " what the hell was that!?! " he asked " i told you earlier i can travel long distances in a matter of seconds using subspace portals " jensen answered " wait so you we're serious? " jared asked in suprise jensen rolled his eyes " i don't lie when it comes to subspace " he answered " we better go in i think the show's about the start ".

 

when they got inside they went back stage show jared could wish his friends good luck only find a serious problem....the gutarist hand's was in a cast " dude what are you gonna do? " jared asked jason " you guy's can't play without a gutarist " jason sighed before giving him a look that jared was quite familar with " no " he said simply " c'mon jay you know the song and the notes please " jared shook his head " no way i ain't doing it " " c'mon jared i wanna hear how you play with the guitar im sure your good " jensen said trying to convince that alone got jared to agree.

 

" give me the guitar " he said simplely jason smiled and handed it over " alright " he said just as the sound of a crowd cheering filled the air " looks like we're up next " jason said jared sighed causing jen to smile at him " im sure you'll do great i'll be cheering you on in the crowd " he told him jared blushed and nodded then followed the others onto the stage he inhaled and exhaled before nervously beginning to play his opening he smiled when he a cheer from jensen somewhere in the crowd thus giving him confidence...but halfway through the song the door busted open it and flew into the middle of the room " mr.padalacki " a man said walking into the room " i have come to do battle with you! " jared quirked his brow.

 

" huh? " he said the man smiled " i am the first of jensen's evil ex-boyfriends " " what!?! " everyone said in disbelief jared still had a what-the-hell-is-going-on? look on his face before his attention was turned to jensen as he yelled angerly " tom!?! "


	5. Chapter 5

jared quirked his brow at jensen " you know this guy? " he asked jensen sighed and nodded jared was still confused so he didn't notice that tom had got on stage until a fist punched him in the face " can we get back to the task at hand? " he asked in annoyance jared quickly put down his guitar just in time to block another punch, and a kick.

 

"wait a minute! " jared said realizing something " are we fighting over jensen? " tom quirked his brow " of course didn't you get my text explaining all of this? " he answered " uhhh...i sort of skimmed it " jared admitted, tom rolled his eyes before launching a barage of punches at him...jared dodged only 2 of them.... " tom! " jensen yelled just as jared fell onto the ground with a loud thud jensen made his onto the stage and glared at tom.

 

" Tom leave " he said angerly tom just smiled at him " sorry babe can't do that " " don't call me babe! " jen yelled in annoyance " leave jared alone or else " tom quirked his brow, " or else what? " jensen smirked " i'll pull out extingush " he said smugly tom paled jared had no clue what the heck extingush might be but he was pretty sure tom was afraid of it " jen " jared said gaining jensen's attention, " it's okay i'll take him on " he said jensen shook his head " no jared your not strong enough " he told him as he picked him up.

 

" we're leaving and i refuse to let you get hurt because of me " jen said before dragging him out of the jersey club.


	6. Chapter 6

  
Author's notes: once again i own nothing! XD  


* * *

" so what was that all about? " jared asked as they existed the subspace portal that lead to jared's home " and who the heck was that guy? " jensen sighed " his name is tom we dated back in 8th grade " he answered jared quirked his brow " you dated that guy? " he asked in disbelief jen nodded " but if tom's here then most-likely my other ex's are gonna show up too ".

 

Jared quirked his brow " how many are we talking about? " he asked curiously " 7 " jared shrugged " that dosn't sound too bad " he said causiouly " but jared that's not the point the reason you got attacked today was because you and me are dating meaning that as long as your with me your going to get hurt " jensen warned him " so i'll understand if you don't want to see me ever again " jared thought for a moment before saying " naah i'll fight for you ".

 

Jensen's eye's widened " huh? " he asked jared smiled " i said i'll for you " he repeated " but why? i mean your most likely gonna seriously hurt if you stay with me so why get hurt for me? " jensen couldn't help but ask " because i like you silly " jared said with a smile jensen blushed alittle, at his comment but nodded " okay " he said " if your gonna have to fight for me then we're gonna have some serious training done " jared nodded " yeah that tom guy beat the crud of me really easily " jensen smirked " true but when im done with you jare you'll have a fighting chance ".


	7. Chapter 7

  
Author's notes: sorry i haven't updated in a long time i've been busy with summer school, a funeral, and famiily problems but here ya go XD oh and pleasse go easy on me on the fighting scene i never written one before lol.  


* * *

For the past 8 weeks jensen has been putting jared through hellish training jared had learn the basic's quickly and after a about 3 weeks he was able to move to the more advanced technique's so like jensen had said with him teaching jared he would have a fighting chance if he was going to fight tom again.

 

Today though the two decied to take a break from training and to just hang-out at a local ice-cream shop...that however wasn't a very smart move...cuz just as the two we're enjoying their ice-cream tom decied to show up he kicked down the door and glared at jared " there you are " he said through clentched teeth jensen glared at him, " tom " he said in a low threating tone tom paled a-bit as jensen stood but jared gently grabbed his arm gaining his attention.

 

Jared smiled gently at him "jen it's okay " jensen frowned slightly and sighed " are you sure? " he asked jared nodded " i think i can take him now " he told him jensen sighed once again before nodding, jared smiled once again as he stood and kissed jensen lightly on the cheek causing him to blush slightly before facing tom " alright let's go outside and finish this " tom nodded. Before walking outside the shop as soon as they we're both outside jared quickly dodged a kick that would have knocked him over.

 

he quickly countered and launched a kick to his side that was blocked he took a step back and blocked a barrage of punches, tom smiled at him " you've gotten stonger of the past few week's " jared smirked " well jen to it upon himself to train me ". Tom chuckled a-bit at this " i knew the way you moved was familar " he commented before launching a suprise kick that jared narrowly missed " jared! " a voice said, jared turned to his right to see jensen with a determined look in his eyes " hurry up and kick his ass i want to go back to eating my ice-cream! " he yelled.

 

Jared rolled his eye's " that's easier said then done sweet-heart " he said back before dodging a punch and blocked another with his forarm, before perfoming a counter and punching tom in the face causing him to take a couple steps back realizing that his guard was open jared punched him again and delivered a well - placed kick to the chest causing him to fall over and done onto the ground. 

 

Jared stood over him " stay down " he warned him in a low threating tone tom smiled through a bloody lip spitting out the blood in his mouth, he said " you may have defeated me but you'll never defeat the others "......and that's when he exploded into a burst of coins jared quirked his brow at this before being nearly knocked over by jen as he glomped him excitedly. " Jay you did it! " he practicly yelled jared smiled and hugged him close " oh c'mon don't tell me you doubted that i wouldn't win " he said jokingly, " well.... " " hey! ".


End file.
